


The Things You Remember...

by crossingwinter



Series: The Joy is in the Getting [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny was ten years old when she found Percy’s stack of Wizard Porn. </p>
<p>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Remember...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelaindakota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelaindakota/gifts).



Ginny was ten years old when she found Percy’s stack of Wizard Porn.  (To clarify, Wizard Porn is the name of the magazine that she found, not the name of the genre.  That, like in the muggle world, is just plain porn.)

He had hidden them, none too creatively, in a box under his bed, just behind the box that contained all his old textbooks.

When Ginny found them, she was intrigued, then confused, then intrigued again.  The pictures in the magazine (as I am sure you can imagine) were moving.  At first, their subjects seemed not notice that she was there, and they carried on doing whatever they were doing.  (Ginny thought she remembered a man’s _thing_ going into a woman with jiggling breasts.)  Then, the woman had pointed at her, and pulled herself away, trying to cover herself up.  The man, whose thing was very large and standing up straight, leapt out of the side of the frame.  Then, he stuck his head back in the picture and smiled sheepishly.

There were pictures of people dressed as healers, as aurors, as teachers.  All of their clothes did not seem very practical, since they seemed flimsy and too small. 

She heard her mother coming up the stairs to call her for dinner, and she stuffed the magazines back underneath the bed.

“What were you doing in there?” asked mum, “Just because Percy is back at school doesn’t mean he would want you in his room.”

“I just…I was looking for a quill,” mumbled Ginny.

She ate in silence, alone in the house with her parents for the first time in her life.  That night, when she heard her mother’s snuffling snores and her father’s deep breathing, she snuck back downstairs unto Percy’s room to look at the magazines again.


End file.
